


Roommates

by wolfpawn



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-24
Updated: 2014-08-24
Packaged: 2018-02-14 11:17:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2189646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfpawn/pseuds/wolfpawn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Done for an "Imagine Loki" submission on Tumblr</p><p>ORIGINAL IMAGINE: Imagine sharing an apartment with Loki. While he’s away doing work with the Avengers, you decide to take a shower with a certain battery-powered friend of yours to relieve yourself of some tension. Later that night, you’re already curled up in bed and after Loki comes back, he decides to take a shower. However, you’re not prepared when you hear him shout your name or see his pissed off reaction when he comes walking into your bedroom, holding your vibrator in his hand. You try to explain yourself but he simply says, “Darling, if you needed some relief, why didn’t you just ask me?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Roommates

You had some pretty odd roommates in your life. College ensured you lived with every sort of person, from overly anally retentive neat freaks, to those who made your living area resemble the state dump, to sci-fi "enthusiasts", to even sports players, but the one roommate you never envisaged having was the Norse God of Mischief, which wasn't actually a god, but an Asgardian, or more like Jotunn who was raised an Asgardian who had previously attempted to destroy the major US city you were now living in two years previous. And in all honesty, out of all your roommates, he was the best by far.

He did not cook, it had taken him two weeks to figure out the shower (it was temperamental in his defence), he didn't like having to use appliances such as the Hoover and he hated Midgard music, but he was tidy, courteous regardless of the situation, always grateful for the food you cooked him and though overall he was not fond of the TV, made for an excellent partner to watch Games of Thrones with. He too was an avid reader, and was delighted at the whole array of Midgardian reading material he had never seen in the thousand or so years of his life, he also had books, but they were in different realm scripts, thankfully any he thought worth your time, he translated for you.

You were acting liaison for the Avengers, chosen from within Stark Industries by Stark himself and Pepper Potts for the position. Loki had been persuaded to join the Avengers on threat of being placed back in Asgardian prison; it seemed to be the lesser of two evils for the fallen prince.

He had tried staying in Stark Tower with the others, but tensions ran high, though in your opinion, bar the one or two verbal arguments with his brother, and a minor scuffle, Loki had not given much reason for it. Brothers argue, don't they?

Stark had known you were in search of a roommate since moving to the city, and he noticed how you treated Loki the same as everyone else, so he suggested Loki stay with you until the arguing with Thor settled, for about a month or so after the physical altercation. Ten months later, and he refused to leave, preferring the smaller abode, and in all honesty you did not want him to go either.

There was just one slight issue; you were becoming more and more attracted to the God by the day. Since he seemed to switch off from the hateful and vengeful persona in his own living space, you had gotten to know the relaxed and calm Loki. Being around Thor clearly had a negative effect on the younger son of Odin, and as a result, you became acquainted with what Thor somewhat enviously called, the Loki of old.

There was no denying his handsome good looks, and his sharp features and emerald green eyes made you feel weak in the knees when you thought of him, much to your own embarrassment and not that you would ever let it show. On one occasion you looked up from a press release you had been typing to see him walk shirtless across the room. You stared open mouthed at his strong, well defined muscles that covered his ivory skin, which was littered in small scars from years of battle. You shamefully could not help how turned on you had been by merely his bare upper torso.

One evening the Avengers were on a mission in South East Asia and Loki had gone with them, so you just flicked aimlessly through the TV channels for some time before decided to just go for a shower and then head to bed.

You turned on the shower and headed to your room to grab a large towel and fresh bed worthy clothes. As you reached for a pair of socks, your eye fell upon a box that was usually hidden beneath them. It had been some time since you had had a boyfriend, and long hours and living with a mass death delivering God had put a dampener on your sex life. You knew you were pent up with sexual tension, so the idea of a shower and some relief sounded like a good idea.

Regardless of how you horny you were, it seemed as though you could not fully sate yourself, and slightly disappointed, you dried yourself before putting on some clothes and headed to bed.

What seemed hours later, in your peripheral hearing you thought you heard the door open, signifying Loki's return, you turned over and fell back asleep within seconds upon hearing the shower being turned on.

The next thing you are aware of is your name being shouted across the apartment, then again as the God burst into your room without hesitating to let you invite him in with a severely pissed off look on his face.

"Loki! What the hell? Get out." You pulled the covers up as you were only wearing a vest top and pj shorts. Loki's face was one of sheer annoyance as he stood in front of your bed dripping wet, wearing only a towel around his waist. His raised his hand and your eyes widened as you saw your vibrator you seemed to have accidentally left in the bathroom within it. You could feel the redness come into your cheeks with embarrassment.

"I have never encountered such an item, but going by what I have read and your reaction, my assumptions as to it purpose seem to be correct." His voice was cold and almost menacing.

"I…it's a….I just…I…I…I'm really….I shouldn't have…" you found it too difficult to find the right words or even any near cognitive way to say them.

Loki looked on silently for another moment before a mischievous grin graced his face, "Darling, if you needed some relief, why didn't you just ask me?" You sat wide eyed staring at him, almost unable to fully process what you had just heard. "Come now, I see how you look at me, I know mortals have urges also, why not avail of the ability to soothe them?" he continued. Your brain was still not fully up to date with the situation. "If you are not interested, then I apologise and I will leave your quarters this instant and we shall never speak of this again, but if you are; well surely there is no harm in us both getting something good out of this?" It was impossible not to stare at the cheeky half grin of his, and at the still wet body wrapped only in a towel. You scanned your brain for reasons why it was a good idea, you knew if the other Avengers found out, no doubt there would be trouble, but still, you were an adult, Loki clearly would not do anything without your consent, surely there was no harm. Your voice seemed to be failing you, so you just nodded. The grin grew to a full one. "Wonderful." He walked over to the bed and you watched as he slipped on top of it and took your face in his strong hands and began to kiss you.

You could not control just how hungrily you responded, leaving him to chuckle slightly in the kiss. "Patience my dear, I will take care of you." That did little to help, making you kiss harder. Your hands were in his wet hair, gripping him into you. "My, my, considering your use of that contraption already this evening, I would not have thought you would be so eager." He smiled.

"Useless piece of shit." Was your only reply as you attacked his lips again.

"Oh? Well now, perhaps you just need to do something else with it." you stopped kissing for a moment and looked at him. He pulled down the covers of the bed and looked at you. You blushed slightly; you were neither as thin as Pepper, nor as definably toned as Agent Hill or Romanoff. "What is it with you mortal women and body issues? Why do you let men and those pathetic paper idiot books that are mostly photographs dictate to you what beauty is? You are truly splendid, there is nothing finer than a woman with some natural contours." His eyes seemed to look at you predatorily as he looked at you. A wolfish smile graced his lips. "No undergarments I see. Even better." And he began to trace a finger across your knee and towards your thigh, causing you to bite your lips together and close your eyes as you allowed the sensation take you. "So responsive, excellent." He noted.

He tugged at your shorts and you lifted your ass off the bed so he could tug them off. You looked at him nervously for a second as he seemed to be judging your lower torso. "You look so delicious." He almost moaned. "Oh, to just take you." You were unsure if he was even talking to you. He pulled your top up and you sat up and pulled it off, again he just looked at you as though mentally judging. Naturally you put your arms in front of your stomach. "You are aware it is natural for your stomach to scrunch when sitting darling?" he almost laughed, before pulling your arms away. "Oh my, however did I not think of this before?" he wondered, drinking in the sight of you. "This has to be the greatest decision I have made in over a century." You blushed. "I have had many lovers, but this will no doubt be a step above them all."

"You don't have to…"

"I am aware, I am merely stating fact. Asgardian women are not as divine as you seem, I am sure…" you gasped as a long and somehow slick finger made its way into your folds. "Oh by the Nine, so wet, and Dear Norns, tighter than I ever thought possible." Loki could not control the moans in voice as he slowly made his way into your body. He swirled the finger around as though measuring the flexibility of the walls. "Tight, but pliable. My dear, it will take all my control just to wait long enough to prepare you."

You could only moan as you allowed yourself to give in to the sensation. He then placed his head between your legs, your eyes wide as you felt his tongue swipe around your entrance, stopping when it got to the slightly raised bundle of nerves to the front before he latched his lips onto it and started to suckle, a second finger joined the first within you. You bucked, you writhed and you moaned like hell. He placed one of your thighs on his shoulder, you took the hint and hugged the other around the other side, a third finger entered you and you began to grind yourself into his face as your legs remained tight around him. He merely moaned his approval, sucking on your clit even harder. "Loki" you gasped, unable to delay your release. "Loki!" you felt all your reserve leaving. Then it became too much and you fisted some of his hair and fucked yourself onto his face as sheer pleasure overtook you. You could not think, talk or breath as your body shivered in pleasure, finally your breath restarted and you vision came back to you, just as you saw Loki taking his fingers out of you and sucking each of them in turn, savouring the flavour.

"I hope you don't mind if I lose this?" He smiled, indicating to the towel still tightly wrapped around his waist. You just shook your head vigorously and watched wide eyed as he undid it and let it fall. A small noise left you as you looked at the hard muscle in front of you. You could see the large purple vein on it nearly throbbing, it seemed to almost tremble in front of him. It was larger than any other you had seen, which was just over a handful, and not all of them were partners, after all you had embarrassingly walked in on Tony Stark and Ms Potts one day. You pulled Loki towards you again, feeling as though you would die without his body against yours. You took his lips again hungrily, and noticed an odd glistening around them and a slightly tangy taste off his tongue before you remembered what he had just done to you.

"You as such an eager little thing aren't you? I should be grateful no mere mortal has appreciated that exquisite trait before now or I would not have had the pleasure of being able to use it for myself." He lay over you, his legs in between your, which were now widely spread.

"Apparently it is very off putting." You half laughed. "Men can be horny bastards, but if a woman does it…" you grinded yourself up and gasped as your wet cunt rubbed against the underside of his cock.

"Mortals, no appreciation for anything." He replied snidely, rubbing himself into you. "So tell me my dear, before we go any further, is there anything I need to know about? Is there anything I should not do to you?" He asked.

"Don't worry; I'll let you know if you hurt me."

He attacked your lips again with his as he pressed himself against you.

It was just the right side of sore, his cock was dry, but you were dripping wet, so the friction was perfect. What was startling was as much as you had seen how big he was, when he was slowly entering you, he seemed almost never ending. Finally he stopped moving and you could feel his sac against you, you never felt so full, so stretched yet not sore. You look up with your teeth gripping your bottom lip, for the harsh demeanour Loki put on in public; his face was the picture of concern as he checked you were okay. You smiled and squeezed your muscles around him, he groaned and though he was already fully sheathed, he pushed into you as far as he could go. You wrapped your legs around his waist tightly. And grinded up against him, using your pelvic muscles once more to tense around him. That was all the encouragement he needed, Loki grabbed onto your ass and pulled back slightly before thrusting forward again, he continued slowly for several thrusts before allowing them to become longer and harder.

You could feel the breath being pushed from your body with each delicious thrust; you gripped on for dear life. "Fuck."

"You mortals and your foul language." You concentrated hard and gripped your pelvic muscles around him, like a wet silken vice. He grunted and moaned incoherently.

"If I wanted a lesson in manners, I would have found myself a gentleman." You commented, arms around his neck to anchor him to you.

"And what, pray tell; am I?" He asked, using one of his hands to hoist himself up to be able to speak as he continued to pound into you.

"Anything but." You replied with a sinful smile on your face.

He chuckled before pulling one of your legs from around his waist and placed it over his shoulder, allowing him even deeper access. "You have by far, the tightest cunt I have ever had the pleasure of fucking."

"Now who is using foul language? You make me seem tame."

"I could have you say nothing but incoherent attempts at sounds and such language for the rest of this if I chose. If I were to truly let go enough." He replied, almost threateningly, keeping the pace of his thrusts constant as he spoke.

"Well then why not, I want you to let go." You consented, you had a suspicion he would not attempt anything more without it. Your suspicions were proven correct when Loki shifted your leg back down and he took both your hands in one of his long slender ones, gripping your ass tight with the other, he started a brutal and punishing pace, waiting until he only had the tip of his hard cock inside you before pounding it back in as deep as was possible and slapping his sac against you. The pleasure coursed through you and your mind went blank, all you could concentrate on was the feeling of being more filled than you ever thought possible, your core swollen and wet with pleasure as each thrust rubbed against the pleasure spot within you.

You failed to notice the hand leave your hip, or its return, what you did notice however was the feeling of something hard against your clit, rubbing at it vigorously. You were unable to control your body as it thrashed in reaction to the immense pleasure, Loki's statement regarding your ability to speak were accurate as mere noises were all that left your mouth. You remained convinced that there would be no way to ever top the gratification you were feeling at that moment, when suddenly you realised what it was Loki was stroking your clit with as it began to vibrate. The sensations caused you to buck wildly into him, you screamed almost painfully with the how good it felt to be finally satisfied. "I…FUCK…I" was all you could say regarding your impending orgasm.

Loki's response was to increase the strength of the vibrator and to bite at your neck as he increased his pace further. That was all it took, your vision went, your body froze and you could not breathe as you were taken by the most powerful orgasm you could ever have imagined.

Loki let go of your hands as he grabbed your ass in them once more as you continued to spasm around him. His breathing harsh and his movements became somewhat erratic as he came closer to his own completion. You barely registered your hands scratching down his back as you gripped him close to you. He hooked your legs around him, but you could not grip with as much force as you had before as your body was trying to recover from the intensity it had just felt. As your nails trailed down his back deeply a second time, he came. He swore once again and you felt a cool sensation deep within you, forcing you to shudder slightly in its contrast to your hot core.

It took several minutes for you both to catch your breath. "Now, is that not better than a pathetic mortal toy?" He smiled as he leant over you.

"Ever so slightly." You admitted. "Though if I recall correctly, you used it."

"Only because I was at risk of finishing before looking after your needs." He conceded. You raised your eyebrows at the admission. "Well, in my defence, I have not been with a woman in a considerable amount of time, longer than you are alive actually, and secondly, you have no idea how divinely tight you are. I fear I may have found what you mortals refer to as the Holy Grail." You blushed profusely at the comment. "I can honestly say my greatest regret since aiding that lot, is not thinking of doing this before now. I genuinely hope that we can do this again."

Slightly taken back by his forwardness, you needed to think about it for mere seconds before smiling and answering. "I think I am okay with that."

"We may need to think of a reason for the bite mark on your neck, I fear it may be above your collar line."

"You were away for the evening, I had company, and they will suspect nothing."

"I must admit that slid off your tongue with far too great an ease. I may be a bad influence on you." You giggled for a moment before he leant down to kiss you again. "Do you think perhaps you would be interested in another round?" Your eyes widened as you realised he was still within you and was still hard.

Nodding profusely, you twisted yourself so that he allowed you from under him, and you straddled his hips. "My turn in charge." You used the same voice you used when trying to command the attention of the Avengers.

Raising his eyebrows, he smiled wickedly. "Oh this will be fun." As you impaled yourself on him once more, he groaned wantonly.


End file.
